


Fuck you Kinoshita Masayoshi

by DanganPepper



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Depression, Fluff, Lies, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganPepper/pseuds/DanganPepper
Summary: Reki likes to skate with Langa but when he finds new friends his world turns upside down. He still hanfs out with langa, but not as often. His new friends are funny and kind but they often get into trouble. Reki's new boyfriend Kinoshita Masayoshiseems like the sweetest guy in the world but under all of that beauty he's a monster.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Renga - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Reki, your acting weird..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sk8 fanfic ackkk

...

_**Reki!** _

REKI!

_gasp_

Reki woke up on a bus. It was very bumpy and moved very violently, "Whatt..." Reki muttered, "It's almost our stop. doofus." Langa rolled his eyes. As the bus came to a very sudden stop and opened its doors, Reki stood up with Langa and walked out. They walked into the school, skateboard under their arms, ready for a new day. Reki waved at Langa, "See ya!" Langa waved back. They both ran to their classes and barely made it, "Thank god." Reki sighed. He sat down in his chair, right next to Kinoshita Masayoshi, as he always did. The teacher walked in, "We are going to be doing a group project! You will be doing it with everyone in your row." Reki looked across, as did everyone else. There was, Kinoshita Masayoshi, Kawamoto Kame, Okada Shinji, Tone Junko, and Niwa Hana. They we're all pretty chill, Junko talked a lot but she knew a lot. Something gave him a bad feeling but he pushed that away, "You will all be doing a project called 'stick stuck'. You and your group will have to stick together for a week. You can not be more than 5 feet away from them on campus. Take a bracelet and put it on. This will track your groups distance. This project is to test your patience and team work." The teacher said. Everyone, one by one, went up and collected a bracelet from the teacher. "You are now dismissed. You are being let out early to see how well you cooperate."

After their group got out of the room and stuck together, Reki decided to start a conversation, "So, do you guys play any sports?" Junko looked up and smiled, "Yep! I play soccer." Everyone else besides Okada shook their head, "I play volleyball." he said. "Woah! Cool! I do skateboarding. It's cool, you guys should try it some time." 

_The way they all connected, that was when they knew, they would be there for each other. Whenever._


	2. I guess I'll get going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa wants to hang out with Reki but when Reki tells him about his project Langa gets a little jelaous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGVCRFEDXWS HOW DID I GET SO MANY VIEWS- I WAS ON CRACK IM- TY-

...

A/N: I'm lazy as fuck so lets just pretend that school is ending

...

Langa leaned on the gate from the front of the school, waiting for Reki as usual. He heard Reki's voice and turned to look, but 5 other people were around him. They all looked about his age but one of them looked bout a year older, "Oi! Reki!" Langa walked over, "So are we gonna do S or what?" he asked. Reki scratched his head, "Yeah, sorry. Theres some project I have to do where I need to stay close to these dudes. I already texted my mom and told her I'm gonna stay over at Masayoshi-Kun's place." Langa was a little upset that he had to go alone, but he understood, "Okay then. I'll see you tommorow?" "Yep, See you!"

Reki and the others walked away, turning the opposite way of where S was supposed to be. Deep down inside Langa had a bad feeling, but he pushed that feeling away and walked down to S

...

_creak_

The door to Kinoshita's house opened. They all walked in and looked around, "My mom is out of town with my sister for her gymnastics tournament or some shit. Two people per room." Reki took his phone out of his backpack and started texting Langa, "Whatcha doin'?" Kinoshita popped up behind Reki scaring him, "SHIT- ackk- don't scare me like that idiot!" Kinoshita laughed, "Who ya texting?" "My friend Langa." The taller boy raised his eyebrow, "You mean the blue haired boy who was at the gate?" he asked. Reki nodded, "We had plans today, but-" he waved his arms around, "This happened."

...

Kinoshita and Reki layed down on the opposite side of the bed. Reki had been used to doing stuff like this so it wasn't awkward for him. After a few minutes of silence he started to drift off. He felt someone's hands wrap around his waist as he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
